Sueños
by aZrIm.mIdOrI
Summary: Serie de drabbles BEVIN *-* porque esa pareja se merece muuuucho mas!
1. Autos

Mañana empieza Ben 10 Ultimate Alien y yo aprovecho para empezar una serie de drabbles sobre una de mis OTP favoritas porque estos chicos son simplemente fabulosos xDDD.

Disclaimer: Todo es de los maravillosos creadores de Ben 10, Man of Action.

A/N: Los drabbles no tienen relación entre si…, se podría decir que este drabble se encuentra después de la película Live Action Ben 10 Alien Swarm, con todo ese rollo de que Kevin le regalo a Ben un auto, y de que ambos son muy sexys en esa peli xD.

._._._._.

Autos

–Así que, un auto, tengo una duda Kevin, ¿Desde cuándo regalas autos? –la voz de Gwen no denotaba ni curiosidad, ni enojo, solo se podía identificar la agudeza de la chica que sacaba a relucir cuando quería demostrar que sabía algo que los demás no.

– ¿Celosa?, vamos Gwen el niño ya esta creciendo, se lo merecía– respondió Kevin burlón debajo del auto.

–Yo sólo decía por que no sabía que a los amigos se les construyera autos y menos de esos autos, ¿Cuándo empezaste a hacerlo?

–No recuerdo bien, pero la verdad es que no te entiendo, siempre me andas diciendo que trate bien a Ben y esas cosas, y cuando trato de hacer un buen detalle por el, me interrogas como oficial de policía.

–Te estas poniendo paranoico, no te estaba interrogándote ni nada, sólo que me parecía extraño ya que no es muy acostumbrado que entre los amigos se regalen autos, ya ni a mi me regalas cosas tan caras.

–Gwen, no es por ofender, pero la mayoría de las veces las chicas no saben apreciar en verdad lo que es un auto y no fue tan caro, casi todas las piezas fueron robadas.

–Era de imaginar, no se porque sigo creyendo que cambiaras, creo que Ben tiene razón al no tener más esperanzas

–Sí, deberías aprender de Ben

–A veces siento que pasas más tiempo con el que conmigo, creo que te conoce más que yo, temo que si estoy un poco celosa– con eso Gwen se marcho del garaje, dejando a Kevin un poco confundido.

._._._._.

Azrim sonríe por reviews

Hagan sonreír a Azrim

._._._._.

Gracias por leer =D


	2. Peleas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, aliens, el auto de Ben y de Kevin etc. pertenecen a Man of Action… nada es mío, pero eso no impide que yo no haga de las mías xDD

Advertencias:… depende de que tan sucias estén sus mentes XP, no es cierto… un poco de slash… más que en el pasado al menos xD

._._._._.

Peleas

– ¿Acaso ustedes no tienen calor? Ben tu habitación es como un horno– Dijo Gwen al momento que entraba en la habitación de su primo donde encontró a Kevin en el suelo sentado con la espalda recargada en la cama todo sonrojado y con sus ropas muy desordenadas y a Ben que se encontraba más o menos en las mismas condiciones sobre la cama cambiando la televisión con el control remoto.

Ambos la miraron desconcertados como si no sintieran el calor abrasador del cuarto de Ben.

–Ustedes dos…– Gwen los observo detenidamente, además estaban despeinados, – ¿estuvieron peleando de nuevo?, no puedo creer lo salvajes y brutos que son los hombres, pelear por diversión, saben cuanto me molesta, son tan inmaduros, difícil creer que tienes dieciocho años Kevin Levin, dios son tan… ahhh!

–Gwen relájate, es solo un juego y…– tratando de tranquilizarla Kevin fue interrumpido

–Se que es solo un juego, pero algún día en verdad saldrán lastimados solo por una inmadurez – en verdad parecía preocupada

Kevin se acerco a ella y la abrazo

–Lo siento, te prometo que no volverá a pasar–

–Dijiste eso la vez pasada,

–Esta vez lo digo enserio, ven vamos a Mr. Smoothie por un licuado, yo invito

–No lograras comprarme Levin, ¿no vienes Ben?

–Ahm, no, va a empezar un maratón de los Súper Sumos y no quiero perdérmelo

–Ben haz visto esa serie más de siete veces, pero bueno, como quieras, por cierto deberías ponerte un poco de pomada en el cuello tienes un moretón, se ve mucho, – suspiro resignada– no se como pueden divertirse golpeándose… son tan salvajes

Ben solo le dirigió una sonrisa resignada a la chica. Antes de salir por la puerta Kevin le guiño el ojo y le dedico una sonrisa bastante lasciva lo que causo que su sonrojo aumentara.

¡Diablos! No quería saber como reaccionaria Gwen si supiera que el no peleaba con su novio por diversión, no a golpes por lo menos.

._._._._.

._. Creo que Gwen resulta un poco tonta e ingenua en este drabble, pero no se confíen, ya veremos en el siguiente xD sí, este drabble y el siguiente sí tienen relación jajaja.

._._._._.

Azrim sonríe por reviews

Hagan sonreír a Azrim

._._._._.

Gracias por leer =D


	3. A veces

Disclaimer en los primeros drabbles xD

A/N: Es una continuación del drabble pasado . vaya parece que hoy tengo inspiración xD

._._._._.

A veces

A veces era tan difícil fingir, mentir, engañarse a si misma.

A veces se preguntaba porque seguía en ese juego que tanto la lastimaba si desde un principio ella pudo terminarlo.

A veces no soportaba la idea de perder o de que el ganara, que seguía manteniendo el juego en pie a pesar de que hacía mucho que había perdido.

A veces le resultaba tan sencillo ignorar todo aquello para poder sonreír aunque fuera un poco.

A veces se sentía tan mal el mentirles y lastimarlos.

A veces disfrutaba tanto hacerlo, aunque también se lastimara a si misma.

A veces necesitaba que ellos sufrieran para tratar de alivianar su dolor.

A veces se preguntaba como había terminado siendo ella, la que tenía que fingir que no pasaba nada cuando entraba a la habitación y los veía desarreglados y sonrojados.

Lo más sorprendete, es que ambos fueran tan tontos, o estuvieran tan distraidos el uno con el otro, que no se dieran cuenta que ella ya sabía todo, desde un principio.

Y es que Gwen estaba un poco harta de que su primo fuera el primero, el favorito, el gran héroe.

Así todo se volvía más fácil, aunque ella supiera desde un principio que había perdido a Kevin, que Ben había ganado, otra vez, podía deleitarse de que a pesar de ser la perdedora, seguía siendo ella quien lo tenía, era ella quien podía besarlo en frente de todos, en frente de Ben, y ver como este se moría de celos.

Sonaba un poco amargada, pero cuando tu primo es Ben Tennyson un arrogante, creído, además de Salvador del universo, ella merecía el derecho de por lo menos en público ser la ganadora, a pesar de que sabía que Kevin no había dormido las últimas tres semanas en su casa.

._._._._.

Creo que puse a Gwen en este drabble muy maldita y sufrida xDDDD… pero aun así me cae bien, ya le daremos un poco de cariño más tarde cuando se nos agote el que tenemos por Ben y Kevin xDD (como si eso fuera a pasar xD).

._. Ella lo sabía todo xD... solo se hace la mensa xD

._._._._.

Azrim sonríe por reviews

Hagan sonreír a Azrim

._._._._.

Gracias por leer =D


	4. Cosquillas

Disclaimer en los primeros drabbles

._._._._.

Cosquillas

–Kevin, …ah… ah, basta Kevin por favor, ah… dios… ah Kevin– Ben no paraba de gritar, reír y gemir sobre su cama mientras Kevin no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas

–Tennyson creo que es buena hora de rendirte, yo tengo todo el control aquí

–No, te digo que pares… ahhh…, vamos para te digo… ahhh

–Benji, Benji, sabes que no puedes resistirte, así que D.I.L.O

–Noo… ahh… basta Kevin aahh

Kevin sin darse cuenta se había ido acercando cada vez más a Ben estando ya sobre el, encerrándolo con sus piernas alrededor de sus muslos, y su rostro ya demasiado cerca del castaño.

–Deja de retrasarlo Tennyson, lo terminaras diciendo, así que mientras más rápido, más pronto acabara la tortura

Ben seguí retorciéndose apenas pudiendo contener la risa para poder formular una simple frase.

–Ni en tus sueños Levin–dijo tan decidido mostrando con una chispa en los ojos de lo que el salvador del universo podría ser capaz de hacer

Kevin sólo sonrío de una manera que se podría identificar lasciva, ahora que Ben se había podido concentrar un poco se había dado cuenta de aquella mirada y no había podido evitar que sus mejillas empezaran a sonrojarse.

–Tal parece que necesitare otra forma de convencerte– le dijo Kevin en susurro muy cerca de su oído.

Ben no pudo evitar estremecerse, ni siquiera había notado cuando Kevin había dejado de hacerle cosquillas, solo sentía el cuerpo más pesado del mayor sobre el suyo y su aliento muy cerca de el, si seguía así pronto parecería un jitomate

–Kevin que…– no pudo terminar esa frase, Kevin había reducido el espacio que existía entre ellos para posar sus labios sobre los del castaño, presionando suavemente contra ellos, mientras empezaba a acariciar lentamente el torso de Ben.

Ben estaba totalmente perdido, trataba de encontrar un poco de sentido a lo que Kevin estaba haciendo pero parecía mejor idea solo sentir lo que estaba haciendo que pensarlo, así que dejo que las manos de Kevin vagaran sobre su cuerpo y abrió un poco sus labios para permitir que el moreno profundizara más el beso, mientras el empezaba a acariciar su espalda y cabello.

¡Dios!, era incomparable, el mar de sensaciones que sentía, cada roce de Kevin lo hacía vibrar su boca mucho más experimentada que la suya le hacía sentir un placer inmenso, no quería que parara y menos cuando Kevin empezó a acariciar por debajo de su camisa y ahora prácticamente lo devoraba, sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados y Ben podía sentir perfectamente un bulto en los pantalones propios y de Kevin, no pudo evitar gemir en el beso cuando el mayor empezó a restregarse contra él, pronto la boca del moreno empezó a descender por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello para morder dejando una marca que tardaría varios días en desaparecer.

–Kevin…ah– una mano del mayor se había deslizado hasta sus pantalones empezando a desabrocharlos, Ben reacciono un poco sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Kevin volvió a besarlo esta vez más fuerte y apasionadamente que antes.

Ben no pudo reprimir un gemido de disgusto al sentir como el cuerpo de Kevin se separaba del suyo y rompía el beso.

–Creo que ya estas suficientemente convencido, si quieres que continúe, sabes bien que tienes que decir.

–Eres un maldito bastardo Kevin Ethan Levin

–No creo que eso no es lo que quería escuchar– estaba empezando a levantarse cuando Ben lo atrapo entre sus brazos y le susurro contra sus labios casi a punto de besarlo

– Kevin Levin, reconozco cuan genial eres, eres listo, gracioso, atractivo, claro que se que es lo que vio mi prima en ti, y no eres un delincuente juvenil, si no uno muy, muy, muy peligroso, además de que no puedo estar más celoso de mi prima por tener un chico tan sexy como tú– terminó mordiendo el labio inferior de Kevin borrando la sonrisa que Kevin mantenía en su rostro.

–Mmm, le agregaste algunas cosas, pero creo que me gusto más así– le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio – seguías hablando de lo sexy que soy

–Imbécil

._._._._.

Azrim sonríe por reviews

Hagan sonreír a Azrim

._._._._.

Gracias por leer =D


	5. Calentador

._. Creo que supere mi record xDD ._. Cuatro drabbles hechos y publicados en un día! Y yo que soy súper lenta x.

N/A: el título es malo xD… lo se, lo que pasa que este drabble iba a ser con respecto a eso xDD pero me desvié un poco xDD… algo sale eso si xD, este es un poco más grande que los drabbles convencionales xD pero como no pasa de mil… sigue siendo drabble xD

._._._._.

Calentador

–Kevin ¿estas despierto?– Ben le susurro al oído

–No, duermo plácidamente, ¿Qué quieres Benjamin?

–No me digas Benjamin, y me estas aplastando

–No seas exagerado

–No lo soy, lo sería si dijera que pesas como tres toneladas, pero solo pesas dos

–Quejumbroso

–Vamos Kevin me aplastas

–Deja de estar molestando Ben, tengo sueño

–Pero es que enserio me estas lastimando

Kevin se movió un poco cambiando la posición en que estaba tratando de evitar golpear a Ben.

–Eres igual que tú prima, se quejan de todo

–Pero Gwen no ha sufrido tanto, a ella la tratas con más delicadeza

–Acaso quieres que a ti te trate como a una princesa Tennyson, deja de decir tonterías y duérmete ya

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que solo se podían oír las respiraciones de ambos.

– ¿Y ahora que pasa?

–Nada

–Ben, algo te pasa, podrías decirme que diablos hice mal ahora

–No hiciste nada

–Tennyson

–Kevin baja la voz, quiero dormir

Ben sólo pudo sentir como Kevin lo volteaba con bastante violencia para tenerlo de frente a él.

–En serio Tennyson, podrías decirme que jodidos te sucede, ya tengo suficiente de cambios de humor con tu prima

–Pues entonces ve con ella, si conmigo ya excedes tus límites.

– ¡Agh!, Otra vez lo mismo, Ben hay una razón por la que estoy aquí CONTIGO y no con ella, creo que si quisiera estar con ella estaría con ella ¿no crees?

–No lo se Kevin, no se nada, porque me sigues repitiendo que hay una maldita razón, pero sigues sin decírmela, y para tu información, ¡No soy adivino!

–No creí que necesitara decirla, pensé que la sabrías

–Pues no, no la se, porque tampoco soy tan listo como mi prima, ella seguramente será capaz de descifrar tus mensajes, así que mejor ve con ella, se ve que la pasas mejor.

Con eso Ben le volvió a dar la espalda, ignorando las ganas de disculparse por estar actuando como una chiquilla adolescente celosa, agradecido de su orgullo que le impidió pedirle disculpas a Kevin sabiendo que si alguien tenía la culpa de esa discusión era él.

Escucho como Kevin se levantaba de la cama.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Pues lo que me dijiste, ir con Gwen, tal vez ella entienda más que tu

–Haz lo que quieras– dijo indignado Ben, sin despegar la vista de Kevin que recogía su ropa desparramada por todo el cuarto, le invadió un sonrojo cuando recordó como habían llegado esas prendas ahí.

–Siempre lo hago

Ben solo lo miro enfadado, no había ya que decirle, ambos eran tan tercos que duraban peleados hasta dos semanas.

–Claro, siempre lo haces– no pudo evitar la tristeza con la que dijo la frase.

– ¿En serio quieres que me vaya?

–Ya lo he dicho, vete con ella, no me necesitas para nada-

Kevin se acerco a él y le trato de dar un beso, Ben lo evadió, lo que resulto solo un beso en la mejilla, el moreno soltó un suspiro de resignación

– ¿Vas a ir con ella?

– Tú me lo pediste, que recuerde siempre terminó haciendo lo que tu me dices.

Ben agacho la cabeza, oyendo como Kevin se alejaba.

Justo antes de que agarrara la perilla, Ben se lanzo sobre el abrazándolo sin siquiera importarle que estuviera completamente desnudo.

–Ben

–No te vayas, no quiero que vayas con ella, ella te tiene todo el tiempo, y yo solo unas cuantas horas, por favor no vayas.

Kevin correspondió al abrazo sujetándolo con más fuerza.

–Se que es difícil decirme la razón, pero es que a veces me cuesta tanto trabajo controlarme, controlar lo celos, lo siento

–Ben, ve a la cama, cogerás un resfriado

–Sólo sí tú vienes conmigo.

–Eres un chantajista Tennyson.

–Si tú no vienes conmigo no habrá quien me caliente

–Acaso soy tu calentador

–Sí, lo eres y uno muy funcional

– ¿Quieres que te caliente ahora? – dijo lascivamente acariciando la espalda desnuda del chico

–Eres un pervertido Kevin Levin, yo solo hablaba de que es una noche muy fría

–Sí, sí claro.

Después de un rato, ya ambos estaban acostados nuevamente en la cama abrazados

–Ben

– ¿Mmm?

–Estoy aquí, porque te quiero, y porque te necesito, y porque eres mío, ¿Contento?

–Bastante

–Ya vez todo lo que provocas

–Fue tu culpa, tú la mencionaste.

–Ahora yo tengo la…– Ben lo callo con un beso antes de que fuera Kevin el que se enojara esta vez.

._._._._.

*-* esos dos son taaan lindo xD los adoro

._._._._.

Azrim sonríe por reviews

Hagan sonreír a Azrim

._._._._.

Gracias por leer =D


	6. Smoothies

Disclaimer al principio.

N/A: Uno peque xD por el momento jeje, no podía dejar de hablar de esto xD.

._._._._.

Smoothies

Los smoothies se deslizaban suavemente sobre sus labios, su textura era suave y fresca, de alguna forma llegaban a relajarle; algunos eran muy dulces otros eran bastante amargos y de sabor fuerte, había unos que eran unas combinaciones tan extrañas que solo los más valientes se atrevían a probar otros que eran los comunes que podías tomar sin cansarte.

Había de todo en lo referente a smoothies y cada uno te dejaba una sensación diferente, se podrían definir como un mar de sensación cada vez que los probabas.

Esa era la razón por la que a Ben le gustasen tanto era un mar de sensaciones justo lo que sentía al estar con Kevin

._._._._.

Mi vido xD ¿Acaso no son adorables? Jeje

._._._._.

Azrim sonríe por reviews

Hagan sonreir a Azrim

._._._._.

Gracias por leer =D


	7. Sin Justificación

Disclaimer al principio

Seguimos con los pequeños.

._._._._.

Sin justificación

Puede que no tuviera la justificación, puede que fuera inútil que se sintiera así, puede que a nadie le importara, puede que se viera como un chiquillo haciendo berrinches, pero Kevin quería sentirse celoso.

Como acaparaba su atención, como era su admiración, como lo distraía continuamente, lo alejaba de él, era imperdonable.

Desesperante, exasperante y por eso Kevin tenía derecho a odiarlo.

Y justo en ese momento era lo que odiaba más que nada en el mundo.

Lo detestaba y no había más que decir.

Porque nada ni nadie tenía justificación para distraer a Ben del buen trabajo que estaba haciendo con Kevin y menos dejándolo en esas condiciones.

Nada, ni siquiera un maratón de los Súper Sumos Golpeadores.

._._._._.

*-* Yo los amo xD

._._._._.

Azrim sonríe por reviews

Hagan sonreír a Azrim

._._._._.

Gracias por leer =D


	8. Importancia

Nya!

Gomene u_u, la inspiración no llego a mi la semana pasada! :D pero alá ha

vuelto! turi xD aquí uno peque… haber que más se me ocurre.

._._._._.

Disclaimer en los primeros xD

N/A: ._. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, e_é, regularmente trato de corregir ya que carezco de beta… apoyandome en Word pero esta cosa ha chafeado y no me muestra los errores u_u

._._._._.

Importacina

Kevin podía negarlo, pero era imposible que esas palabras no lo afectaran, sabía que Ben no había querido decirlas, o tal vez ni siquiera era conciente de que era así o que las había dicho siquiera porque no había sido exactamente Ben el que lo había dicho, o bueno no al menos el Ben conciente.

Todo aquello no hacía más que confundir a Kevin, pero una cosa era importante ahí, que Ben lo quisiera decir o no, no importaba, el hecho es que el pensamiento estaba ahí, y Kevin no podía dejar de sonreír como una chiquilla boba cada vez que recordaba con exactitud las palabras del castaño.

"_Es importante para ti, y tú eres importante para mí" _

._._._._.

Azrim sonrie por reviews

Hagan sonreir a Azrim

._._._._.

Gracias por leer :D


	9. Como él

Disclaimer en los primeros.

N/A: No se me ocurría otro título :S…

._._._._.

Como él

No podía evitar estar enojado, él no era de esas personas que pierden los estribos con facilidad pero en ese momento no quería más que partir la cabeza de alguien, de un sujeto en particular, de Kevin Levin.

No es que el en verdad haya hecho algo malo, tampoco su actitud de patán como siempre; sin embargo a Ben no lo podía sacar más de sus casillas.

Que se la pasara en su habitación molestando.

Que por culpa de él, su prima no hiciera más que regañarlo.

Que no dejara de pensar en su auto.

Que se la pasara molestando en general.

Todo ello desesperaba y molestaba tanto a Ben, pero lo que menos soportaba es que no podía aceptar que con todas esas cosas Kevin siguiera saliéndose con la suya, porque de alguna manera a la manera más Levin posible siempre lograba hacer sonreír a Ben.

Ya sea que este en su habitación con Ben porque con su prima la mayoría del tiempo se aburría.

Que siempre que lo regañaba su prima era porque Kevin la dejaba plantada por estar con él.

Que no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que AMBOS podrían hacer en su auto.

Que Kevin no puede dejar de estar molestando como un niño pequeño que no hacía más que darle ternura a Ben.

Sí, en verdad quería golpearlo, porque nadie lograba descontrolarlo, distraerlo, asombrarlo, controlarlo, divertirlo, sonrojarlo, como lo hacía Kevin.

._._._._.

Azrim sonríe por reviews

Hagan sonreír a Azrim

._._._._.

Gracias por leer :D


	10. Frío

Disclaimer en los primeros.

n/a: al principio iba a ser solo uno dedicado al clima horrible que padecemos en México xD o bueno eso a mi parecer… que yo estoy a punto de convertirme en cubito de hielo jaja… u_u malas noticias… con este drabble no tan drabble (más bien ya es un one-shot xD) termino lo que es esta seríe de drabbles… :D pero pronto volveré con más de estos chicos que tanto me gustan jajaja no puedo resistirme, el Bevin me llama xD

Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron :D en verdad me hacen feliz todos sus reviews y sus favoritos nya!

._._._._.

Frío

Frío, frío, frío, frío, frío.

Sólo podía pensar en el maldito frío que inundaba la noche, y que al parecer no lo dejaría dormir.

A pesar de estar sepultado entre sus cobijas, el frío seguía apañándoselas para entrar entre ellas y llegar hasta su cuerpo.

Se podía transformar en Fuego Pantanoso en cualquier momento para calentarse un poco, o en el mismo Frío para ponerse al nivel de la temperatura, pero no lo haría, esa sería su venganza, si moría de frío sería la culpa de Kevin y así el maldito se arrepentiría.

Podía parecer un niño caprichoso y necio, pero que pareciera no significaba que lo fuera, en fin, si lo parecía era todo culpa de Kevin.

Ben era muy terco lo aceptaba y muchas veces no admitía que las cosas fueran su culpa o que se hubiera equivocado; sin embargo aquello había sido completamente culpa de Kevin.

El reconocía que Kevin era un irresponsable, un cretino, un insolente etc. (así como él mismo tenía sus defectos), pero aun así lo quería y podía llegar a aceptar que lo amaba (cosa que no admitiría en voz alta), pero hasta Ben tenía sus limites.

Comprendía lo importante que era su auto para Kevin, así como para todo hombre; sin embargo aquello había sido el colmo, ni una llamada para avisar que no llegaría, ni siquiera una disculpa, no nada, y Kevin sabía lo importante que era aquello para él, Kevin sabía lo importante que era que él estuviera ahí junto a Ben.

Y sí no fuera por él, que lo hubiera hecho por su prima, o por ambos, porque era alguien importante para los dos.

Pero no, un maldito rayón de medio milímetro en la pintura de su auto era más importante que asistir a la graduación de su novio, ¡Qué se joda!

Medio mundo había estado ahí, pero él tenía que resaltar por su ausencia, y lo peor era cuando se acercaba la gente a preguntar por Kevin y el ni como responder porque tampoco tenía idea de donde estaba.

Incluso lo había esperado después de la ceremonia una hora y media, cuando empezó a llover había sido suficiente, hasta para Ben.

Por alguna extraña razón al principio no se sentía enojado, solamente terriblemente decepcionado, pero cuando Kevin había llegado a su casa, con lo que parecía ser un traje más estaba todo desacomodado, todo había colapsado.

– Hola Ben, que tal estuvo la ceremonia, me hubiera gustado ir, pero perdí la noción del tiempo.

–Pudiste haber llamado ¿no crees? – Ben mismo se sorprendía del tono en que hablaba, bastante calmado y sin deje de decepción ni ningún otro sentimiento en el tono, como si hablaran del clima.

–Sí, supongo que pude

–Am…

–Pero como te dije ni siquiera me di cuenta de que hora era, y para cuando había terminado no creí que valiera la pena llamar, ya habría acabado.

–Vaya…

–Sí, cambiar la pintura me tomo más tiempo del que creí

Ben solo se levanto del sillón y subió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Pronto escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta.

–Ben, ¿estas bien?

Ben no respondió

– ¿Ben?

–Largo Kevin

–Ben…

–Eres un imbécil Kevin

–Ben, abre la puerta

–Dije que te largaras

–Vamos, no creí que fuera tan importante

–No puedo creer lo cínico que eres, lárgate

–Ben

–No, no quiero escuchar más, ¡Dios! No se como sigo teniendo esperanzas de que reaccionaras en algún momento y te darás cuenta de cuan importante es o al menos debería ser.

–Era solo una ceremonia Ben, no exageres

–No la Ceremonia imbécil, nuestra relación, estoy harto Kevin, se que yo no soy perfecto ni nada pero estoy harto, vete, por favor, ya no necesito escuchar más.

Ben había tratado de sonar lo más serio que pudo, en ese momento solo sentía tristeza y un deje de decepción, para después de haberlo reflexionado no podía estar más que enojado y tenía el derecho a estarlo.

Así que todo indicaba que moriría de frío antes de que Kevin siquiera se disculpara.

– ¿Por qué dejaste la ventana abierta?

–Porque soy un tonto

–Lo siento

Silencio

–Ben…

– ¿Crees que con eso se arregla?

–Tenía que intentarlo o no.

–Sí, supongo que tenías, tal vez hubiera funcionado antes.

–Lamento no haber llegado, lamento que por una de mis tonterías no llegara, lamento que te hayas quedado en la lluvia esperándome, lamento ser un irresponsable, lamento que a veces parezca que lo nuestro no me importa, en verdad lo lamento, pero sabes que no soy muy bueno en esas cosas, nunca lo he sido, por alguna razón tu prima termino conmigo

–No, eso fue por nos encontró en la parte trasera del auto. –Ben no pudo evitar sonreír

–Bueno sí, pero lo nuestro iba de mal en peor.

–Hay otra cosa por la que te debes disculpar también

– ¿Así y qué es?

–Que por tu culpa me estoy muriendo de frío.

Kevin soltó una carcajada, para después acercarse a la cama y recostarse a su lado metiéndose bajo la montaña de cobijas con dificultad

Ben no tardo en acurrucarse en su pecho aun sin decir nada más

– ¿Y bien? ¿Estoy perdonado?

Ben suspiró

–No se como lo logras convencerme con tus pobres escusas y disculpas, pero sí, lo estas

–Porque me amas, por eso no puedes estar tanto tiempo enojado conmigo– le dijo altaneramente a la vez que lo apretaba más contra si y lo besaba lentamente

–Sí lo hago, te amo

Extrañamente Kevin sonrió, a la respuesta de Ben, que estaba bastante seguro solo era una broma de Kevin.

–Yo también.

Lo beso y prosiguió con su trabajo de esa noche, mantener caliente a Ben.

._._._._.

Azrim sonríe con reviews

Hagan sonreír a Azrim

._._._._.

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
